The Memories We Wish To Forget
by MoonlightAngel0553
Summary: the story of two women and the love they felt for those around them. Warning contains rape,het relaisionship and violence. Does not go along with Harry Potter
1. Introduction

-1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K Rowling obviously. This story does not in anyway follow the Harry potter story line and actually the only Harry Potter characters are Severus Snape and Sirius that is all trust me it a lot better than it looks.

Prologue:

WAR. How does it start does someone just decide "Hey lots go fight each other and kill each other." Well that is not the point this is a story. A story about two women and their love for each other and for those around them. They were far from normal women though they were VAMPIREIS a special breed of vampires they needed no blood to survive and although they lived thousands of years they were far from immortal. They were able to love and give birth and die. This story starts with a war and the people that it affected Sirius Zanna was a powerful man the leader and ruler of all the Vampireis hhis daughter Lavender Zanna had been mad ly in love with a man named Pete he was brutally killed in a battle a few months later Lavender found out she was carrying his child. Her father knew that he still needed to unite his families to that of Pete's so he arranged for Lavender to marry Pete's brother Gerard . Pete and Gerard also had a third brother Patrick who was Lavender's best friend and confidant and who lived at Zanna manor. This story begins with Lavender getting ready to meet her new fiancee. This story does not in anyway follow the Harry potter story line and actually the only Harry Potter characters are Severus Snape and Sirius that is all trust me it a lot better than it looks.

Review please I would really like to know what you think so please Review so ill keep posting any advice will be taken into account and thank you for reading.


	2. Difficulties

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K Rowling obviously. This story does not in anyway follow the Harry potter story line and actually the only Harry Potter characters are Severus Snape and Sirius that is all trust me it a lot better than it looks.

Lavender leaned over the toilet that had become her best friend over the past few days. Patrick walked in, the minute he saw her he broke out laughing.

"I do believe that is called morning sickness isn't it." He said laughing.

"You are of no help do you know that Pat." with that she felt her stomach protest once more and retched into the toilet. She quickly got up and went to get dressed for her introduction to Gerard her new fiancée.

"Hey Pat is she here yet, she was supposed to be here more than an hour ago." Patrick arched an eyebrow.

"Oh do you mean Eva." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Of course who else."

He avoided her gaze as he answered: "Well yeah she's been talking to your father for a good hour now."

"WHAT!!! How could you let that happen?"

"Really Lavender have you ever tried to stop Eva from doing anything it's nearly impossible she's got quiet the uppercut." Lavender laughed as she remembered the first time Eva and Pat had meet he had ended up with a black eye and a cracked rib an Eva had won the horse he had been trying to stop her from riding. She quickly finished dressing and ran to meet her friend.

………………………………...

Lavender ran down the hall so fast she almost fell when she reached the door to her father's throne room. She knocked.

"Come in, come in." Came a sharp and authoritative answer to her knock so she opened the door.

"Good morning father."

"Good morning daughter. I do believe you have come to say hello to your guest." At that he pointed to one of the chairs that sat around the table.

Evangeline Selena Montgomery who had been Lavender's best friend since birth got up from her chair and turned around. Her sleek black hair was tied up in a messy pony tail and was to her waist and her deep blue eyes that were always dancing with joy were bright and full of life, her pale and beautiful complexion was made only more beautiful by the contrast between her hair and skin. Her body was one of a fighter slim and strong.

In many ways she was the complete opposite of lavender, whose hair had a slight curl and was honey brown, and eyes were a piercing emerald green, and whose skin had a slight tan. Her body on the other hand was a bit more curvy and full. Either way both were beauties of great power and rarity.

"Eva."

"Lavender." Both girls ran to each other and hugged since it had been two years since they had seen each other.

………………………………...

"So fill me in on everything." Eva and Lav had made their way to Eva's room, and were sitting by the fire.

"Well…let's just say a lot has happened." She looked at her hands. She knew she was stalling but she could not help it.

"Come on Lav I know you and something's up you need to tell me."

"Well the thing is that I am pregnant, and the man that I am about to marry is my dead fiancée's brother."

Evangeline looked at Lavender: "I am going to need to hear the rest of that story."

………………………………...


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K Rowling obviously. This story does not in anyway follow the Harry potter story line and actually the only Harry Potter characters are Severus Snape and Sirius that is all trust me it a lot better than it looks.

The clock struck 2 and Lavender, Sirius, Patrick, and Evangeline were waiting in the foyer for Gerard's arrival. Almost ten minutes later Gerard flew in and landed perfectly in the middle of them.

"Gerard welcome to Zanna castle." said Sirius who was the first person to break the awkward silence that had befallen the group.

"Thank you my Lord." Gerard said as he bowed to them.

"Well I am sure that introduction's are in order." Gerard nodded.

"Well you know your brother Patrick." Gerard walked to his brother and they embraced.

"This is Evangeline who is Lavender's advisor."

"Pleasure." Said Gerard smiling.

"I am sure." Said Eva a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. This was returned by Gerard. Lavender saw this exchange and wondered if those two had meet each other before and if yes how.

"Well moving on said Sirius, this is my daughter Lavender Zanna." Lavender stepped forward they both looked at each other it had been years since they had last seen each other and he had grown quiet handsome with a muscled physic and stunning green blue eyes and white blonde hair.

"Hello." Said very nervous Lavender.

Gerard flashed a smile.

"Well we will just leave you two to talk, Eva Patrick lets go." With that they walked away from the smitten couple.

"Look I think we should get it all out there so you should know I am pregnant." Gerard smiled

"Oh I already know that."

"WHAT! How is that possible?"

"Your father mentioned it in the bethroal letter."

Lavender was caught off guard when he suddenly kissed her with a passion she had never felt before.

………………………………...

"Lavender." Sirius called his daughter, as she approached she spoke.

"Yes father."

"Dear I know that these past few months have been quiet overwhelming for you but do not forget what our true objectives are. We have a mission that must be completed."

"I know father and trust me Emerald and her rebels along with me sisters ever going against the Zanna name."

She was determined to win this war even if she had to kill everyone in her path.

………………………………...

Back at the school

Emerald, Dan and the rest of the vampire hunters along with Hermione and Lillian were making battle plans.

"Lavender has a great army and many allies all whom are powerful and she wants to avenge Pete, so we have to be careful and protect Dan there's no telling what she will do to him." Lillian finished speaking and looked around to see Hermione, Dan, and Emerald looking at her.

"So you are pretty much saying that she coming to kick our ass." Said Dan.

"Well yes." They all began to laugh as the doors to weapons training opened and they walked in.

………………………………...

"I am not wearing that monstrosity of a dress I am going to look like a fucking cupcake." Eva looked at her maid-of-honor dress.

"Oh come on Eva it will bring out your eyes." Said Patrick laughing.

"It is fucking PINK!!! Patrick I don't do pink."

Lavender walked in as Eva and Patrick were examining the dress.

"Well isn't it wonderful you will look so cute in it Eva." Said Lavender smiling.

"It is beautiful Lav thank you no one knows how to pick out dresses more than you." Sais Eva Through gritted teeth and Patrick began to laugh.

"I knew you would like it." Said Lavender the pink puffy long sleeved dress.

"Well enjoy Eva I cant wait to see you in it but I have to go and meet Gerard." with that she left the room.

"You are such a liar Eva." He said smiling. She glared at him.

"More than you think old friend." With that Eva grabbed the dress and left. Leaving Patrick to think about what she had said he had noticed Eva's odd behavior but he had summed it up to exitement over her best friends wedding but now he thought different.

………………………………...

The Wedding

The night had arrived and the wedding would begin at 12, and it was now 11:30.

"Has anybody seen Eva." said Lavender no one answered.

"Well if no one knows were he is has anyone seen Patrick."

"I am right here love relax." Said a voice from behind her. Patrick looked very handsome with his black tux and pulled back hair.

"Patrick have you seen….."

"Lavender darling." She turned around and Came face to face with her father who was not alone.

"Oh hello father." Said Patrick. Lavender looked at him.

"Father?" said very confused Lavender.

"Well yes that is you I was about to introduce to you Lavender this is Severus Alexander Snape an old of friend of mine."

"It is a pleasure." said Lavender as she curtsied and Severus bowed his head. Her dad may have said old but this man was far from old he had ebony black hair and eyes to match, his ecsquisitly sculpted face was pale and elegant and he was tall and well muscled but slim and quite handsome.

"I do believe congratulation's are in order since we are to become family." Lavender practically melted his voice was intoxicatingly smooth like hot honey and his eyes were so penetrating and endless.

"Thank you." Lavender smiled as they walked away.

"Pat that's your father, but he looks younger than Gerard."

"Yeah it runs in the family but to bad the voice doesn't." He said laughing when she blushed.

………………………………...


	4. Tempers

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K Rowling obviously. This story does not in anyway follow the Harry potter story line and actually the only Harry Potter characters are Severus Snape and Sirius that is all trust me it a lot better than it looks.

The wedding had gone beautifully and now the party began. Lavender sat down and remembered her favorite part of the wedding.

Flashback

"And now walking down the aisle the best man Patrick and the Maid-of -honor Evangeline" Said the announcer.

The crowd fell silent with shock the dress that had been pink and puffy was now a beautiful dark purple backless slinky creation. Evangeline smiled as she walked down the aisle arm linked with Patrick who was trying and failing to not laugh as they reached the alter and waited. Lavender walked out the minute she saw Eva she started to laugh.

End of flashback

But remembering this Lavender also remembered she had not seen Eva since the moment that Eva had told her that she was going to her room to lay down because she had a head ache. Lavender was worried and decided to check on her friend.

When she reached Eva's room she heard groans and moans thinking Eva wad in danger she burst in and was greeted with a sight she would never forget.

There on top of her best friend was none other than Severus Snape and though both had covered up the moment she walked in it was obvious what had been going on by their lack of clothing.

"Oh My God Lavender what are you doing here."

Lavender did not even answer she just turned and left. She got out side and collapsed in one of the hall chairs.

Eva got up from the bed.

"I need to go talk to her sorry Severus." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it love." Eva went to reach for her dress but when she looked at it she saw that it was torn in way to many places.

"Really Severus cant you take my cloths off without tearing them." He chuckled at her comment.

"Not when you're screaming at me to RIP them off." She laughed and reached for his boxers and shirt.

"Hey I need those."

"Well Severus that is too bad now isn't it. I can't very well wear the dress and I can't find my panties so I need them more than you."

He rolled his eyes and put on his pants as his lover walked out of the door.

………………………………...

"Lavender can we talk." Lavender was about to say something when Severus walked out not wearing much. She looked at him and glared at Eva. Eva turned to Severus.

"Really you have some shitty timing you know that."

"Well seeing as I am without a shirt and boxers I do believe I am excused so I can get some more." Eva Shook her head and turned back to Lavender after he left.

"So Lav are you gonna say something anything."

With that Lavender got up and pulled Eva into the room across the hall.

"Look Eva I know I'm Pregnant with my husband's dead brother's baby but at least he's my age the man you're sleeping with could be your father…." She was interrupted when Gerard and Patrick walked in.

"Lavender what is wrong dear?" asked a worried Gerard.

"Evangeline here is sleeping with your father!" Gerard turned to Eva.

"You told her, I told you to wait."

"Actually I didn't tell her she kind of walked in on us when we were….. Well you know." Gerard groaned. Lavender and Patrick looked at them both.

"Told me, you knew about this Gerard and you didn't tell me." Said Lavender angrily.

"Or me." Followed a very confused Patrick.

"Yeah I knew Lav I have known for a while now actually especially since she living at the manor."

"WHAT!! How long has this been going on and how did it start someone better start explaining like right now."

They all sat down and Eva started.

"Look I was sent by your father on a mission by your father a few months ago I was to deliver strategy plans to Severus and when I got there a storm blew in, and we were trapped there for almost a week and we got to talking and we found out how much we have in common and well then you know."

Lavender scowled. "Well go on."

By now Eva was turning bright red. "After that we started to see each other more and more and after 5 months I moved in with him and we have been living together for 2 months now. The reason I did not tell you was because if your father were to find out about it he would kill us both. Because if I get pregnant my child will be the true heir to the Zanna line."

"Is this true Gerard."

"Yes we looked through all the old scrolls."

"But still Eve he is Patrick, Gerard, and Pete's father. Are you that desperate and easy?" At that Eva got up angry.

"HOW COULD YOU JUDGE ME LAV AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!!? DO YOU THINK I PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!!?"

With that she ran out of the door tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lavender don't you think you were a little harsh on her."

"No Gerard I wasn't. Come on it doesn't bother you that she's sleeping with your father."

"At first it did but seeing how happy she makes him that makes it okay with me. He deserves it you know."

"What do you mean Gerard?"

"Look Lav when my dad married my mother it wasn't cause he loved her but because he was forced to so his entire life he lived with sadly a woman who was cold and even cruel sometimes. So now seeing him with Eve it's nice you know he laughs and he smiles."

Lavender felt horrible she had said horrid things to her friend who had never judged her or yelled at her.

"Oh god you guys do you think she will ever forgive me? I have to go talk to her." She got up but Patrick stopped her.

"Look Lav right now I think the wound is to fresh give it sometime. Okay." Lavender nodded.

………………………………...

Eva knew she did not want to be alone so she made her way to the rooms of her lover he was laying on his bed reading a book wearing only a pair of boxers. He looked up when she opened the door and a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw he tear stained face.

"What happened love? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah sev I'm fine it's just me and Lav had a fight." She walked to him and he pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled closer to him putting her head on the crook of his neck.

"Was it about us?"

"Yes according to her I'm sleeping with you because I'm desperate and easy."

"Oh love look she was probably just caught off guard and she'll apologize don't let one fight ruin your friendship trust me in times like this friends are hard to find."

Eva nodded and looked at her lover.

"Sev you know I love you right."

"I love you to babe. Now why don't we start from where we left off?"

With that he kissed her and laid her on his bed. And made love to her for hours. After as they lay their and she had fallen asleep he looked at her face the moonlight from the open window shining on her face and only making her all the more beautiful her naked body was exquisitely pale and perfect and she seemed to be made for his arms. He knew he did not deserve her.

………………………………...

It had been two weeks since the fight and Lavender had apologized to Eva who had forgiven her. All of them were getting ready for the battle that was to go on later that day.

"Lavender, do you really think you should fight tonight I mean your pregnant." Said Gerard as he sharpened his sword.

"I'll be fine babe; I'm the one that has to finish Emerald."

"I agree with Gerard." Said Patrick

"And I second that." Said Eva

"Guys I'll be fine, trust me."

………………………………...


	5. The Battle

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND WOULD NOT BE WASTING MY TIME ON FANFICTIONS.

"Alright me Eva and Patrick will lead in the rest of you, remember we aim to kill." The Vampires began to cheer but Lavender quieted them.

"Okay, you know the plan of attack and you know the signal so Vampires move out."

Lavender walked in the middle of Patrick and Eva who were having a quiet conversation.

"Oh hey Lavender are you ready to kick some ass." Said a smiling and happy Eva.

"Oh hell yes." replied Lavender flashing a smile.

Lavender reached inside her pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb opened one of the double doors and threw it inside.

"NOW!!" The bomb ignited and a greenish smoke erupted from it. Almost instantly another bomb was thrown but this time red smoke erupted and they all pulled out their weapons Lavender lead with her sword Patrick with his saber and Eva with her double swords. They stepped out of the smoke and Lavender saw 3 figures emerging from it.

Emerald, Lillian, and Hermione were standing waiting for them and in the back were Dan and the other hunters.

"This ends tonight, Lavender." rang Emerald's voice as she spoke.

"It will be my pleasure."

Lavender and Emerald walked toward each other and almost instantly their blades struck and the battle began.

Eva wanting to make things fun began fighting with one sword as she fought Hermione.

"Hello bitch do you remember me." Said Eva as they fought.

"Who could forget the family whore." she replied sneering. Patrick who had been fighting with Lillian close by turned around fangs bared.

"You should not have done that." He said and he was right.

Immediately Eva's fangs were showing and both hands were occupied with swords. She was fighting furiously and it would only be a matter of time before Hermione took her last breath. With one final move Eva had Hermione pinned one sword at her throat and another at her stomach.

"Any last words."

But even before Hermione opened her mouth Eva sliced and her body fell limp to the floor at Eva's feet.

"Too late." She whispered. She kept fighting though she knew she had and injured leg.

Lavender ran at Emerald and attacked while Emerald tried to block. The battle lasted until Lavender hooked on to Emerald's arm and swung her so that her sword was at Emerald's neck.

"You said it yourself Emerald this ends tonight." Breathed Lavender but before she could finish a thin blade slid at her neck softly nicking the skin.

"Let go of her." Said Dan.

"Well, well two for the price of one."

"The only one dying today is you Zanna."

"Not so fast." Said Gerard as he came up blade and pistol at Emeralds back.

"Let Lavender go."

"Not until she let's go of Emerald."

"Well then we will be here all night." Yawned Lavender.

"Not if I can help it." Almost immediately another smoke bomb was unleashed and a hand grabbed Lavender and pulled her out of the battle grounds.

"Thanks Eva." Said Gerard.

"No problem." She said breathing heavily and looked past him at Severus who had just come riding toward them.

"Are all of you okay?" He asked looking more at Eva than anyone else they all nodded.

"What about you Lavender." Who was quiet.

"I failed."

"No you didn't." said Eva who was walking toward her.

"But Emeralds still alive."

"Yes I know but Hermione isn't."

"What?" Said Lavender looking up.

"Let's just say I taught her to hold that dirty tongue of hers."

"The thing with Emerald." Interrupted Gerard holding his wife.

"Is that she had to many people around her constantly trying to protect her?"

"My Son is right; only once you eliminate the pawn may you take the king." Said Severus as he helped Eva onto his horse when her injured leg finally gave out.

"So…." said Eva as she inspected the slice on her leg.

"So we take out Dan next." Whispered Lavender as she and the rest of them made their way back to the palace.

………………………………...

"Lavender."

"Yes father."

"Report."

Lavender had not been home more than five minutes and already she was summoned by her father. Patrick, Eva, and Gerard followed Patrick helping Eva since they had not had time to heal her leg. Sirius was not alone though Severus was with him. When they entered he glanced at Eva's injured leg with worry which he quickly hid.

"Hello father." All of them except Eva said as they entered bowing their heads in both their directions.

"Father Emerald is still alive. But a traitor lies dead."

"Who?"

"Hermione my lord." answered Eva still leaning on Patrick blood dripping from her leg and the cut on her forehead.

"That is good my daughter but Emerald must die."

"We now father we plan to kill those who surround and protect her and then go for her."

………………………………...

"I'll kill Eva for this." Lily was crying as she spoke kneeling near Hermione's grave.

"Don't worry dear you will." Said a teary eyed Emerald as she walked towards the school.

………………………………...

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
